Many technological innovations offer additional capabilities to information technology users, but innovations also make technology more complicated to use. For example, enterprises employ help desk personnel to assist computer users with a wide array of problems which computer users are poorly equipped to address. Many users are unfamiliar with the most common computer problems and the causes of such problems, and have difficulty in determining what information to provide to the help desk personnel to solve the problems encountered. Additionally, the help desk personnel know little about the operating history of each computer in the enterprise, and spend significant amounts of unproductive time attempting to guide computer users to solve various computer problems.
The above described situation presents unique problems that are not adequately or efficiently addressed by existing information technology support systems.